implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors: Movie II (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Marksman Pictures |Row 3 title = Release date |Row 3 info = June 12, 2002 |Row 4 title = Starring |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Budget |Row 5 info = 67.7 million |Row 6 title = Box office income |Row 6 info = m762,426,679 |Row 7 title = Duration |Row 7 info = 123 minutes |Row 8 title = Distributor |Row 8 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} The Interceprors: Movie II is a 2002 action-thriller film produced by Marksman Pictures. It stars , , , , , and in leading roles, and is directed by . It is the second film of the Interceptors franchise, and a follow-up to the success of the first film. Elemat and Umalin, who were not in the first movie due to commitments in the government, both reprise their roles from the classic TV series as Yerman Yezonov and Ieronim Antonovich, respectively. In this film, Ieronim takes the post of the Interceptor, while Yerman returns to the force as the Speed. The film was released on June 12, 2002 and was met with mixed reactions from the critics and the public, and earned its fair share of controversies. Nonetheless, though not as successful as its predecessors, Movie II was a blockbuster success, garnering over 700 million margots in the box office after its seven-week theatrical run. Plot Following the capture and arrest of a notorious drug syndicate called "The Blue Dragon Triad" and the death of one of its three leaders (the so-called Triad), Senior Inspector Gennady Talnaev ( ), incumbent Interceptor of the Task Force Interceptors, discovers that the remaining two leaders of the Triad, who were presumed dead after they went missing following the siege, are still alive and now terrorizing Margovya. While conducting an investigation on the whereabouts of Vasily Maksimov ( ) and Gregoriy Taktarov ( ), the remaining two leaders of the Triad, Gennady was shot dead inside his house by an unknown sniper. After an investigation conducted by Major II Yefrem Zhazhunev ( ), the Task Force Interceptors' so-called "Brain," the death of Gennady wasn't in any angle connected to the Triad, but to a terrorist group that was known for causing numerous headline disasters in Margovya "just because they can." The terrorist group, called the Mohammad Bob-dullah, led by Robert Yarayov ( ), aims to target the Margovyan World Trade Center, located in Arbatskaya City, next. Yarayov explains that he doesn't do any of these to spread terror and fear among the citizens; he sniped and killed Gennady Talnaev to prove that the Interceptors are an easy target, and that his group is going for the Trade Center after watching the make the headlines, aspiring to be the Margovyan version of . While Zhazhunev, Senior Police Officer Pavel Gabarov ( ), the "Spy" of the force, and Lieutenant Konan Nukorev ( ), the "Technologist", gather intelligence to predict when and how Yarayov and the Bob-dullah is going to execute the reenactment of the 9/11 attacks, Deputy General Rurik Olanov ( ), former Interceptor and now head of the Arbatskaya City Police Department, announces that Major I Ieronim Antonovich ( ), who once served as the Extortionist, will be re-joining the force as its new Interceptor. Antonovich evaluates the composition of the team and found out that it is still in need of a new Speed after the former occupant, Lieutenant Oleg Rasapinsky, died during the Siege. On top of that, Gennady Talnaev's daughter Darya ( ), the former "Queen of the Bed," decided to retire from the force to mourn properly for her loss. Antonovich launches a town-wide search for a new Speed, inviting cops from all over Arbatskaya City PD, and even prospects for the Convicts' Rehab program that will make the cut for a qualified "Speed," but to no avail. One day, while Antonovich was withdrawing cash from an ATM, a mugger suddenly grabs the money, puts the stash in his bag, and boards a parked motorcycle with the driver sitting idle, and the driver suddenly flees the scene. Just as Antonovich was about to call for back-up, a Yobatav City police mobile suddenly enters and chases the motorcycle. Despite the riding-in-tandem's efforts to escape with the Interceptor's money, the cop mobile manages to catch up to it, and the car slowly inches to the tail of the motorcycle, the driver of the cop mobile opens his window, and fires at the wheel of the motorcyle, causing both riders to stumble. The mystery driver of the police mobile stops less than ten meters from the spot where the motorcycle collapsed, and then gets out of the car, revealing himself to be Colonel Yerman Yezonov ( ), who once served in the Task Force Interceptors as its Technologist. Yezonov then presents his Arbatskaya State Police badge to the thieves before proceeding to arrest them, after which he took the stolen money and returned it to Antonovich, who was still shocked by the very quick turn of events. Later, after the shock wore off, Yezonov then proceeded to narrate of how he was dismissed from the force and jailed for two months following a false rape accusation by one of his previous one-night stands. After the trial, he was booted out of the force and jailed for two months until Gennady Talnaev bailed him out and placed him in convict's rehab. He then proceeded to reopen his own case with Zhazhunev acting as his legal counsel. After winning the case, Yezonov was reinstated to the MNP, but was assigned to Yobatav for the time being. Antonovich offers him a spot in the Task Force Interceptors if he would agree to be assigned back to the Arbatskaya City PD. Yezonov wanted his old post as Technologist, but Antonovich informs him that the post is currently occupied, and offered him the position for Speed instead. Yezonov hesitates for a moment, but when Antonovich informs him that the spot for Queen of the Bed is also open, Yezonov quickly decides he'd take the Speed post. Meanwhile, at the suggestion of Lieutenant-Colonel Dzhamal Gregoriyev ( ), the current "Actor" in the force, Antonovich hires Canadian immigrant and former Canadian Police Association member Raisa Kordova ( ), as the new "Queen of the Bed" for her vast knowledge (and experience) on Canadian sex acts, which surprisingly arouse the male Interceptors, especially Antonovich himself. Antonovich then gathers the now-complete team and divides it into two: Zhazhunev, Gabarov, Nukorev, Kordova, and Yezonov focus on the Bob-dullah mission, while Alduva, Gregoriyev, Quarimov, Frobashev and Antonovich take care of the Triad. However, right after Yezonov discovers that the Triad's current leaders are being controlled by a practically invisible but more powerful super-leader in the form of none other than his own mother Irina ( ), he requests to be in charge of the Triad case. Antonovich, trusting Yezonov, gets him onboard to the Triad case, while Zhazhunev says he's okay with only the four of them. Cast ;Task Force Interceptors * as Yefrem Zhazhunev (Brain) * as Olga Alduva (Mouth) * as Dzhamal Gregoriyev (Actor) * as Yerman Yezonov (Speed) * as Konan Nukorev (Technologist) * as Mstislav Frobashev (Extortionist) * as Juan Quarimov (Brawn) * as Pavel Gabarov (Spy) * as Raisa Kordova (Queen of the Bed) * as Ieronim Antonovich (Interceptor) Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya)